U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,041 discloses an excrement catching device for a dog comprising a receptacle which may be secured by means of straps around a dog's stomach and tail. Such an arrangement is complex and requires engagement of a strap around the dog's stomach and between the upper thighs. Such a harness may be uncomfortable and cause irritation.
A bag in accordance with the present disclosure has the advantage that it may be conveniently used by a person with limited sight and that a supply of the bags may be provided as a roll from which a single individual bag may be detached for use.